Déjame conocerte
by stockspock
Summary: Tal vez no debí juzgar tan rápido
1. Chapter 1

-Mirarla es ver que todo acabará mal, yo, me enamoraré de ella, ella experimentará buenos tiempos conmigo, y luego cuando yo sea completamente vulnerable para ella, ella me dirá que no, que no me quiere, y volverá a su ciudad natal con un chico súper guapo y musculoso en un coche descapotable azul de los 70 mientras resulta que está embarazada y a pesar de tener solo 16 años sus familias lo aceptan y se llevan súper bien y harán una boda por todo lo alto en la que invitan a todo el mundo menos a mí y entonces por la tristeza me acabaré muriendo.

Señoras y señores, este es mi mejor amigo, y si, es el típico chico delgado con camisas de cuadros abiertas que dejan ver sus camisetas de grupos de música o cualquier otro tipo de propaganda, con pantalones anchos y converse negras destrozadas, sin embargo, con un encanto natural (si te gustan los raros).

Ahora voy a proceder a describirte a mí misma, soy exactamente igual que él. Vale no, pero si, lo único que cambia es que soy una mujer con el pelo escandalosamente largo, debería cortarlo la verdad. Aunque llegados a este punto supongo que te interesará más saber de quién estamos hablando, y yo te lo contaría, pero todavía no la he visto, aunque por la descripción de Finn tiene pinta de ser la típica niña pija de un instituto pijo, encima inglesa, la verdad es que me encantaría que la tocase en mi casa el intercambio solo para ver cómo se desenvuelve en Vallecas, si no lo conoces sólo búscalo y te saldrán muchas bromas de que es un barrio de drogas y pandilleros, vamos, mala fama…

-Marceline, contesta que estoy nervioso…

-No se tío, ahora voy para el instituto y hablamos.

Para que veas más como soy, llego dos horas tarde al instituto y hoy es cuando nos dan a nuestro inglés de intercambio, sí, soy súper responsable, y lo peor es que me había levantado una hora más pronto para llegar bien, pero una cosa llegó a la otra y acabé probando los nuevos pedales para la guitarra y se me fue la hora, así que no, no ha sido porque me haya quedado dormida, y aparte, ir a ese sitio lleno de gilipollas que se creen demasiado importantes porque están en 4º de la ESO y con apenas 15 años recién cumplidos se piensan que lo saben todo de la vida… Menos mal que a los de bachiller nos dejan salir fuera del instituto en las horas de descanso, si no, me muero.

-Marceline por fin has llegado.

Este es Jake, de mi curso, aunque él tiene 20 años y está intentando sacar la asignatura de física de 2º de Bachillerato, es su última oportunidad y está bastante nervioso todo el tiempo, aunque es el hermano de Finn en bastante diferente a él, es un chaval muy alto, musculoso y pelirrojo, y Finn es bajito, delgado y rubio, antes de que lo pienses, si, Finn es adoptado, se dio cuenta hace menos de un año y fue demasiado gracioso, no sé cómo nunca ha repetido curso…

-Lo siento tío, estaba probando los juguetes nuevos de la guitarra.

-¿Por fin te han llegado? Luego vamos y los probamos, a ver si asustamos a Bubblegum.

-¿Bubblegum? ¿Ya han repartido a los guiris?

-Si… Y te ha tocado el cuelgue de Finn- Bien- Resulta que a pesar de tener sólo 16 años ya está terminando su segundo bachillerato científico, primero hizo ciencias de la salud y ahora está con tecnológicas-Joder.

-¿Y lo de Bubblegum a que viene?

-Su nombre, no dice el real y se apellida Bubblegum.

-¿Bubblegum como la empresa de chuches?

-Si- Este es Finn, y a su lado una chica de su altura con el pelo rosa casi tan largo como el mío recogido en una coleta, con unos ojos azules que recuerdan al mar, un vestido por encima de la rodilla de un rosa más oscuro que su pelo y unas converse impecables de color…. Sí, rosa- Su padre es el dueño de la empresa.

¿No lo había dicho antes? Pijos.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Marceline, Finn me ha dicho que voy a pasar el curso en tú casa- Saluda con una voz dulce y acento inglés.

-Sí, encantada, ahora vamos a mi casa y dejas las maletas.

Cuando quería decir "las maletas" me refería a como mucho tres, pero no, llevaba 5 maletas, gigantes ¡ Y a que no sabes qué! Finn se las había arreglado para llevarlas todas él.

-Marceline ¿tú que estudias?

Eso es difícil de explicar porque ni yo se exactamente qué estudio.

-Estoy en el bachiller de Ciencias Sociales.

-¿A qué pretendes dedicarte?

-Pues a la música, pero mi padre me obliga a estudiar una carrera así que haré periodismo y si no me da la nota haré sociología.

-Dicen que sociología no tiene salida.

-Y no la tiene, pero mi madre hizo sociología y desde pequeña me ha gustado así que bueno, no está mal, y tú, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Pues no lo sé ahora estoy compaginando la carrera de medicina con el bachillerato tecnológico porque también quiero hacer la carrera de física o química algo así.

-¿Y no es arriesgado venir a España un año entero?

-No, mi padre lo arregló todo antes de que viniese y así todo va bien.

-Ah cierto, se me olvidaba que las princesas tenéis privilegios de ricos.

Vale, estoy siendo cruel, pero me cabrea, tanta gente en la calle porque no tiene para comer o para vivir, y esta gente gracias al dinero lo tiene todo, no sé, me cabrea.

Después de eso está sin hablarme y con esa cara de dolida de la vida como si la hubiese dicho una mentira o algo, yo a esta con esa cara no la aguanto ni media semana y lo peor es, que se cree que no la he oído cuando le ha dicho a Finn si puede cambiar de compañera. La gota que colma el vaso es toda la ropa de marca que había en sus maletas, tenía hasta un mini laboratorio de química ahí dentro y todo, y absolutamente todo lo que puedes comprar en la tienda de Apple, luego se las dará de aire de que no es pija, enserio, como odio a esta gente.

Creo que la princesa quiere decirme algo, lleva parada detrás de la puerta de mi habitación murmurando un monólogo como veinte minutos.

-Lo que quieras decir dilo princesa.

Noto como resopla y se abre la puerta dando un golpazo. Ahorro detalles de sus 20 minutos de gritos y resumo en "Tú no conoces mi vida", la verdad es que parece bastante enfadada.

-Perdón princesa no volverá a ocurrir- Pone los ojos en blanco por lo de princesa pero no parece tan enfadada como antes- Te lo recompenso con la cena, ¿Qué quieres cenar?

-¿Y tus padres?

-Pregunta difícil princesa, digamos que les vas a ver poco por aquí.

Espero que pase de este tema porque tampoco estoy como para explicárselo ahora, y encima a ella, su respuesta es sencilla, y ella parece pasar del tema.

Las últimas semanas no han estado mal, la princesa tampoco molesta tanto, y Finn parece que ya ha pasado de esa fase en la que cree que todo va a salir mal y está intentando algo con ella, eso hace que yo pueda pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con una de mis mejores amigas que se llama Keila, y Jake, aunque este último pasa más tiempo con Lady que es la chica que le ha tocado a Keila, la verdad es que podría ser peor, después de todo esto me da créditos extra para la universidad y tampoco estoy haciendo nada del otro mundo, solo compartir piso con la chica más pija del mundo.

Ver a una chica igual a la princesa pero completamente rubia no me produce tranquilidad.

-¿Perdona quien eres?

-Ah, hola Marceline, soy yo Bubblegum.

-No no, la princesa tiene el pelo rosa y tú eres jodidamente rubia.

-Ah, ya bueno, espera como una hora y volverá a ser rosa, digamos que la próxima vez que quiera experimentar con tintes definitivos procuraré taparme la cabeza y no poner rosa a la mezcla- El guiño no me lo esperaba.

-Wow, eso mola demasiado.

-Si bueno, mola si no eres tú quien tuvo que explicarle a mi madre el por qué no me quitaba este horroroso rosa de la cabeza, "Bonnibel, o te lavas eso o no vuelves a comer en este comedor"

-¿Bonnibel?-Su cara de pánico no tiene precio en este momento- No jodas que te llamas Bonnibel, oh Dios mío, tendrías que haberlo dicho antes, que tipo de persona le pone ese nombre a alguien.

-Me lo pusieron por mi abuela muerta…

Oh mierda, siempre la tengo que cagar.

-No es tan feo, es un buen nombre y tiene diminutivos bonitos como Bonni o Bon, ¿ves?- Y por supuesto, sonrisa incómoda.

-Wow Marceline, no sabía que podrías caer en una mentira tan rápido.

Por segunda vez, mierda.

Después de eso, creo que no nos llevamos tan mal, alguna que otra vez ella compra pizza y cenamos eso, vemos series juntas, e incluso descubrimos que tenemos cosas en común, creo que le gusta Finn y la verdad es, que me alivia un poco saber eso, si no, tendría que aguantarle llorando mucho tiempo, y la verdad es, que no tendría nada malo que decir de ella así que me costaría consolarle.

Aparte de la guitarra, toco el bajo, el saxofón, la trompeta, la batería, el piano, el trombón, el clarinete, el ukelele, el banjo y el violín, y hoy, mientras me encuentro tocando este último una eufórica Bonnibel ha irrumpido en mi habitación con una sonrisa de psicópata que daba miedo, lleva como cinco minutos mirándome fijamente casi sin pestañear, dejando que terminase la canción, sólo queda una nota y…

-¡Marceline! No me habías dicho que tocabas el violín.

-No has preguntado nunca.

Y por supuesto, pone los ojos en blanco, creo que hace eso más de diez veces cuando está conmigo, aunque solo sea un minuto.

-Yo también toco el violín- Sale corriendo y vuelve en un tiempo record con un estuche de violín.

No hace falta decir nada, se pone a tocar conmigo, y la verdad es, que en ese momento todo se siente un poco raro, yo nunca toco el violín, y menos con gente, pero con Bonnibel es diferente, nos compaginamos bien y suena angelical, no sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado tocando pero todo para cuando alguien llama al telefonillo y ella responde.

-¿Quién es?

-Tú novio.

Mierda se me olvidaba que Ash venía, recojo el violín y le digo a la princesa que puede quedarse aquí, que no pasa nada y luego me voy a abrir la puerta a Ash.

-Hola nena, voy a dormir aquí esta noche, llama a tus amigos hoy hay fiesta.

-Ash no puedo, está la chica del intercambio.

-¿La pesada? Que la den, si no la soportas, voy a llamar a Bongo para que se la ligue y después de la mejor noche de su vida dejará de estar tan mal follada.

Como no, la princesa salió llorando por la puerta y yo, detrás de ella.

Después de media hora buscándola la encuentro en un parque cercano a mi casa mirando al lago y me siento cerca de ella.

-No hace falta que estés aquí si no me soportas.

-Venga princesa no te pongas así eso se lo dije el primer día que te conocí.

-No debiste hacerlo,

-Lo sé, pero es que no soporto a los pijos, y te juzgué mal, te he visto dar a todos los mendigos de Madrid dinero, sé que donas mucho dinero a todo tipo de organizaciones, te juzgué mal, lo siento.

-No sé por qué dices que odias a los pijos si tu eres una de ellos, Abadeer.

Mierda el apellido de mi padre.

-Tu padre es el magnate más poderoso de Europa, eres tan rica como yo.

-Bueno, si no te has dado cuenta, vivo en este barrio, en un piso enano…

-Eso es lo que me choca.

-Mira, mi padre no quiere saber nada de mi Bonnibel, me da dinero y me paga el piso y todo, pero no tenemos relación desde que murió mi madre, yo no soy como los tuyos, yo no tuve mil juguetes ni mil oportunidades princesa, por eso os odio, porque nunca fui feliz.

Lo único que sé es que luego me está abrazando y así pasa un tiempo infinito hasta que comienza a llover.

-Vamos a casa princesa.

Al llegar a casa debí haberme imaginado que Ash montaría la fiesta.

* * *

 **¿Críticas? ¿Me escondo en mi habitación para toda la vida?**

 **No me pertenece Hora de Aventuras**


	2. Chapter 2

he vuelto, manteneos a la espera


End file.
